


Human Enough.

by oh_ms_omegalomaniac



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 16 Candles, AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sixteen Candles AU, Vampires, and patrick is beautiful, gerard and co are hunters ay, pete is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_ms_omegalomaniac/pseuds/oh_ms_omegalomaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have to help him. Please, he's going to die and it's my fault!" </p><p>The dark haired teen who comes begging at the door seems vaguely familiar to Frank, but his sleep deprived mind can't make a connection. </p><p>It's late at night and the hunter is dressed in pajamas, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. Gerard had decided it was his boyfriend's turn to answer the door (midnight visitors are more common than the group would like) and had poked a yawning Frank until he left the bed they shared. </p><p>"Please, he needs help, I'm begging you!" </p><p>Blinking sleep away, Frank's eyes focus on the figure in front of him and the body he's dragging. </p><p>"Oh, god, what the fuck happened?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is only based on existing real people- it is a work of fiction and is about characters who resemble real people. Please don't harass any real people or friends/relatives of real people about shipping.

"You have to help him. Please, he's going to die and it's my fault!" 

The dark haired teen who comes begging at the door seems vaguely familiar to Frank, but his sleep deprived mind can't make a connection. 

It's late at night and the hunter is dressed in pajamas, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. Gerard had decided it was his boyfriend's turn to answer the door (midnight visitors are more common than the group would like) and had poked a yawning Frank until he left the bed they shared. 

"Please, he needs help, I'm begging you!" 

Blinking sleep away, Frank's eyes focus on the figure in front of him and the body he's dragging. 

"Oh, god, what the fuck happened?" 

The teen doesn't answer, instead staring up at Frank with pleading eyes. Frank pauses a minute, locked in that stare like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus. The boy's eyes are golden brown, whiskey-colored and wide with panic. It takes a wordlessly anxious yowl from the youth for Frank to snap out of it and answer the kid.

"Okay, bring him in. Ray! Gee, Mikes, get the hell up!" 

Dragging the body inside, the dark haired teen lays him down gently and staggers slightly, leaning against a wall for support. 

"You have to help him, please..." 

"Shit, you're hurt too. Okay, kid, relax- Ray!" 

The curly haired medic stumbles downstairs, still half asleep. 

"What's goin' on- Frank, what... okay, what happened to him?" 

Effortlessly switching into Calm Doctor mode, Ray hurries over to the unconscious boy and checks him over.

"Please, please, save him, you can have me, just help him, he's innocent! He's innocent and it's my fault and-" 

The stranger is clearly freaking out and Frank shushes him quietly, trying to calm him.

"Sh, it's alright, we'll help him. I need you to tell me what happened to him, what happened?" 

The youth takes a shuddering breath before closing those eyes for a moment, gaining his composure. He opens them again with a slow intake of breath.

"Beckett and his Dandies bashed him around a lot and almost completely drained him, please, he needs blood and I can't give it to him, please, help him..." 

Ray nods and gets to work, pulling the body away to the 'infirmary' (the spare bedroom). 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much, I'm so sorry.." 

Frank's reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder makes him jump and the boy stumbles backwards, eyes wide with... fear? No, not fear. Worry. Guilt. Anxiety. But not fear, no. 

"Sh, you're alright, calm down-" 

"You're Pete Wentz." 

Mikey Way stands in the doorway of the room, gun raised and eyes on the stranger. Frank's mind connects the dots and he feels his eyes go wide. Oh, shit. Fucky.

"Fuck, I thought I recognized you. Shit, we're dead, we are so dead..." 

Frank trails off. He knew he knew that face from somewhere. Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third, most powerful vampire in all of Chicago and very much their enemy, is standing in their third-rate hunter living room. 

"Make a single move and you're dead, Wentz." 

Frank's bluffing as the vampire lowers himself slowly to the ground, empty palms raised. Guns can't kill Wentz. The legends around the city say he's immortal, but he's just damn fast and damn smart. 

"You can have me, I won't fight back, just save him. Please. Please." 

Something's off about this, Frank thinks, as he stumbles backwards and fumbles until his gun is in his hands. Something is very, very off, because Wentz could've torn them all to bits in a moment but instead he's slumped against a wall, eyes closed and breathing shallow. Sure, he looks hurt, but not that hurt. 

"Why haven't you attacked us." 

The words aren't a question from Mikey. They're a cold, emotionless statement, and Frank knows similar thoughts must be running through the blond youth's head to his own. 

"You'll still save Patrick, won't you? I won't fight back if you save him, please, you can have me, just help him." 

"Yes, we'll help the kid, we've established that, holy shit, you're Pete Wentz!" 

Laughing bitterly, the vampire nods. 

"Yes, I'm Pete. Most feared vampire in the city! How terrifying!" 

Wentz bares his fangs and hisses dramatically, barking out a laugh at Frank's surprise. His laugh turns to a cough, however, and the dark haired vampire gasps for breath before continuing with whatever he is offering to the confused/panicked/furious hunters.

"You'd love to be the one to take down the legendary Wentz, yeah? Well, here's your chance. I won't fight back, promise. Just look after my friend and tell him I'm sorry." 

"Why aren't you with your pack? Surely they have healers." 

Shaking his head regretfully, Wentz picks at a hole in his hoodie. Pete Wentz is wearing a stripy black and purple hoodie. Of course. 

"Cladestine is a faithless bunch of fledglings. They turned against me the second the Cobras and Dandies showed up. They're combining now, you hear? Run like hell. Gabriel and Beckett-" 

"Who's Gabriel?" 

Harsh laughter echoes around the room and Frank raises his gun again. Pete doesn't even flinch. 

"I lied when I said I was the most powerful vampire in Chicago. I'm second. Gabe, leader of the Cobras, is first. Anyway, him and Beckett are mates which is cute and all but they're both assholes so I hope they die. Painfully." 

The vampire spits the words like venom and takes a moment to compose himself, unfurling fists and placing his hands in his lap calmly.

"I tried so hard with Cladestine, y'know? But vamps have absolutely no sense of loyalty. Or maybe it was because I was snogging a human and not draining him dry afterwards. That's kind of like some violation of vampire sacred law or whatever. Anyway! Are you going to kill me, or wait for your adorable redheaded leader?" 

"Don't you dare call me adorable, Wentz. Frank, what the fuck is going on?!" 

Gerard pushes his way past Mikey and stalks to stand beside Frank, gun raised and eyes furious. 

"He showed up with an unconscious kid. Ray's looking after the boy but Wentz is just here babbling." 

"I am not babbling-" 

"Yeah, you are." 

Silent for a moment, Gerard takes a menacing step towards Wentz before pausing. 

"Uh, why aren't we all dead and drained? I mean, you don't look that injured. Surely you could take us." 

Pete rolls his eyes. 

"I told the short one-" 

"Hey!" 

"And pretty boy over there that I won't fight back if you save my friend and keep him safe. Fair trade, yeah, there's probably a massive bounty on my head, that should be enough to look after him for a week or two and then have enough left over for you four to get out of this stupid city and live in Hawaii or some shit for the rest of your miserable lives. Maybe bring him. Or don't. He'll be pretty pissed once he finds me dead. May want to restrain him till he calms down, hey. Lunchbox has no fighting skills whatsoever but has an adorable temper, y'know. It's cute." 

Sharing a glance with Gerard, Frank is very much weirded out. This nervous, babbling teen bears little resemblance to the insane legend said to prowl the streets who they've fought on more than one occasion. 

"Maybe tell him that Gabe got me. He'll hate you forever otherwise... nah, he'd get over it quick enough. I've been nothing but a danger to him anyway, huh. He shouldn't miss me." 

Shaking head as if to clear it, the dark haired youth stares up at Frank and Gerard with a wide grin on his face, fangs gleaming. 

"So? Hurry up with it? Or do you want to drag me to the Cobras alive? I'm afraid I'll have to fight back if you try that. I'm not keen on going back there. No thank you. They'll probably promise you a reward then betray you anyway. They're jerks like that."

A bemused laugh escapes Frank, then another, and before he knows he's laughing borderline hysterically as Gerard, Pete and Mikey stare at him in confusion. Composing himself, Frank grins and shakes his head. 

"I'm sorry. This entire situation is just ridiculously bizarre. You're the one mothers tell they're children about to keep them off the streets at night and you're just... not... scary." 

Pete raises his eyebrows and stands sharply, all hint of babble and nervousness gone. Frank senses his mistake in that moment. In a blur of movement the vampire is next to him, ripping the gun out of his hand and throwing it to the ground. Mikey lets out a yell and aims his weapon, but in a second Pete has disarmed him and Gerard. The dark haired vampire now shoves Frank up against the wall, holding him by the throat and leering maliciously.

"You-" 

Pulse increasing as Pete sneers, Frank can't help the yell of fear that escapes him as sharp teeth graze his skin. He knows what will happen now, this monster will kill him then move on to the others and- 

Wentz lets him drop to the ground, handing him his gun back and smiling apologetically. 

"Sorry about that. Probably wasn't the most intelligent thing to do in this situation, but I'm just so damn proud... you'll still help 'Trick, right? I won't do that again, I promise..." 

A note of fear has made its way into Pete's voice and he hurriedly returns the weapons to Gerard and Mikey, expression tinged with regret. 

"Y-yeah, o-o-of course..." 

"Okay, good, sorry. So, what were you saying?" 

Shaking head slowly in amazement, Frank leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes, trying to calm his breathing. Holy shit. He's had near-death moments, but never a vampire's fangs on his neck. 

"I take it back. You are scary." 

Grinning at the hunter's shaky laugh, the vampire sits himself down again. 

"Good to know." 

It's quiet for a few moments before Pete turns to Gerard with an expectant expression. The redheaded man starts a little at the weight of the vampire's stare. 

"What?" 

"Well, are you going to do it?" 

Gerard is saved from answering by a terrified yell from the infirmary. 

"Pete!" 

Eyes wide, the vampire glances at Frank with a touch of panic in his eyes before getting up and rushing towards the voice.

"'Trick, it's okay, I'm coming..." 

Gerard meets eyes with Frank and they shrug in sync before following Pete. Ray is beaming as he watches the vampire bury his face in the hurt blond boy's shoulder. 

"Oh, god, I thought you weren't going to make it, Patrick, I'm so sorry, this was all my fault, I'm so sorry..." 

"Pete, I'm okay, don't worry..."

Both boys are seemingly speechless and the hunters watch on slightly awkwardly as they embrace, Pete and the blond murmuring loving words to each other. After a few moments Pete draws back reluctantly, eyes sad at the confused expression on his friend's face.

"What did you do to heal him?"

Ray beams proudly as he waves his hands towards the extensive collection of medical equipment stacked all over the room and the various things plugged into the blond boy. 

"Shot of adrenalin to wake him up. Blood transfusion is still going and I'm just about patching up his wounds. He'll be just fine, trust me."

Breathing a happy sigh of relief, Pete turns to the hunters, expression unreadable. Frank stares at him in confusion.

"Thank you so much. You can do it now, thank you, thank you."

Before any of them can open their mouths to respond- Frank's not sure what he was going to say, anyway- the blond boy speaks up in confusion.

"Do what, Pete? What's going on?"

"It's okay, 'Trick. Don't worry. You'll be fine without me."

"What-"

Patrick tries to get up, words progressively becoming louder and more panicked while Pete just stares on sadly. 

"We're not going to kill you in cold blood."

It's Gerard who speaks up, voice somewhat shaky but decisive. 

"You're not?"

The relief in Pete's voice is horrible and Frank watches on as the vampire semi-collapses, pushing the blond boy back into his bed and burying his head in his shoulder.

"No."

((two months later))

"Why didn't you do it?"

They're alone together out on a raid- Frank checking his gun over and not really concentrating until Pete asks the question curiously. Patrick's in the van a few miles away, manning the radio with Ray while Gerard creeps ahead. 

"What?"

Laughing, the vampire shrugs and grins. 

"Why didn't you just shoot me?"

"Because bullets wouldn't kill you, you idiot."

Again Pete laughs and turns away, apparently satisfied by that answer before turning back.

"No, really. I was Pete Wentz. You had your chance. Why not?"

"Because you weren't like the legend on the streets. You were... you were human."

"But I'm not."

It's silent, words weighing heavy.

"No. But you loved a human enough to want to sacrifice yourself for them- that's about the most stupid, dumbass human thing to do."


End file.
